Moon Light
by Melia the bright
Summary: Ella is about to be initiated into an elite hunters legue but when she encounters a beautiful man in the woods who is a werewolf she knows shes supposed to kill him but as she looks at him she knows she wouldint be able to kill someone who did no harm to her.This is the story of Ella and Derek and how they both go against everything they believe in to be with each other.derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Moon light**

Okay so this is my new story it's a total alternate universe of teen wolf, sorry about the story's name being cliché but hey? It was fitting ^_^

Chapter 1

I could feel my insides start to quiver as we neared the forest where I was to be 'initiated` into the hunter's league, the hunters league was a group of elite trained men and woman who trained most of their lives, like me, to kill werewolves. I gripped my compound bow tightly in my hands as I thought of what was to come. As I sat in the back seat of the BMW, I squinted through the tinted glass trying to see if I could get a better sense of where we were heading but to no avail all I could see were tall green trees along both sides of the narrow road leading to who knows where. Twilight was casting a luminous blue shade over everything causing everything to look dream-like. "Ella do you remember what I told you?" asked my father in an exact duplicate of a military sergeants voice from the driver's seat. I gave a faint smile and nodded slowly "yes, it's a fairly simple task, identify target, shoot." As I said these words I felt a little more at ease after all, this moment was the moment I've been training for all my life. I could tell my dad was a little more relaxed after these words as he's shoulders weren't tense anymore. Just as he said "Ella, were here" he turned right and stopped the car at a gap between the trees. We were both silent until I broke it when I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding "I'm ready, I can do this" I said a little louder than a whisper just then my dad exhaled loudly in relief "good I was worried you weren't ready" he said in obvious relief.

I got out the car, strapped my leather quiver to the small of my back and held my compound bow tightly in my left hand. I looked at my reflection on the tinted BMW's window, my waist length dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of my neck, my fair skin looked pale in the late afternoon light and my eyes stood out in contrast to the rest of my features due to my birth defect Heterochromia iridum which is in my case one eye dark blue and the other dark grey. I turned around and saw my father near the gap between the trees and walked towards him. He's lean pale face looked passive and he's lips ruled in a firm straight line. There were deep parenthesis of wrinkles at the corner of his mouth and innumerable fine lines about his eyes. "father don't worry about me I'll be alright ,and you know it" I said jokingly-hoping my father wouldn't see through my façade, I didn't want to show my father I was nervous the last thing I needed was someone to reflect my current unwanted emotion. "Well ,kido you certainly can look after yourself-but remember these vial beasts are quicker and stronger than we are, you have to be alert all the time the element of surprise is crucial-" "dad, I know" I interrupted sharply "I know" I repeated. I stepped forward and hugged him until I felt him relax "be careful" he whispered into my ear before I stepped back and walked off towards the gap, with one last glance back, I stepped through the little 'entry way' into the woods.

As I walked through the gap I heard the usual cluster of birds chirping happily, ignorant to the world outside these woods. I looked around and the first thing that came to mind was the density and the humidity of the forest. Trees were huddled closely to each other and roots were protruding everywhere with moss visible almost on every surface I could see, the soil was dark brown nearly black and every now and then you could see a single yellow flower. I withdrew three arrows from my quiver and attached them to my compound bow. I strapped my quiver to the small of my back again and proceeded left. Every now and then when I glanced to my left I could see a bit of tar road which gave me some comfort. I looked up and could just see specks of the now dark blue sky; the moon was already up and casting a pale silver glow. I stopped and thought about my initiation/mission, In order to become part of the hunter's league I have to kill a werewolf and bring back its head. 'right easy peasy' I thought in sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

So this is the first chapter hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon light**

Okay so I hope you like it so far!

Chapter 2

In order to catch a werewolf I have to go to the heart of the forest-or at least deeper than I was now. I walked for about another ten minutes before I stopped and wiped the sweat off my brow with my jersey's sleeve, I looked around; everything looked almost the same in every direction you looked. I growled in frustration and immediately tensed when I heard a growl in response coming directly from my left, I whirled around swiftly pulling back an arrow on my bow and walking slowly to where I heard the growl heart hammered in my chest as I walked forward my hand slightly shaking as my arrow was nestled in its rightful place on my compound bow. Just then I heard a growl behind me I swung around quickly but couldn't trace where the growl came from .The tiny flecks of moonlight was my only light source, I glanced around quickly hoping to find something that could tell me where the werewolf is "come on!" I yelled impatiently listening for any sign off movement but the only movement I got was a couple of birds flying away in fright. A deep male voice suddenly emanated from the darkness "you're quite a young one, are the hunters becoming desperate that they even recruit teenagers now?" the voice didn't seem to come from one specific spot but more from every direction. "Why don't you show your face and let me show you what this teenager can do" I said getting a little angry at being underestimated. "Do you really think your arrows will do any damage to me?" just then a tall muscular man emerged from the shadows diagonally on my left from me I couldn't see his face except he's bright cerulean eyes shining luminous even in the dim silver light. I registered him for a split second and acted on pure instincts I pulled my arrow back and shot him square in the chest. It was silent for a moment before he staggered forward and fell to he's knees, he looked up and then slowly down to he's chest where the arrow was embedded.

"as we speak the wolfs bane is making its way into your blood stream ,your right, an arrow won't hurt you but an arrow that's been dipped in liquidised wolfs bane will". He slowly got to he's feet and lifted he's head. I stifled a gasp as I got a good look at him, he was beautiful. He's green eyes were a light jade and he's hair as dark as coal he's full lips matched perfectly with his visage, he had a strong jaw and was fairly muscular and about a foot taller than me. He didn't look older than twenty two.

He looked at me intently before he's eyes drooped shut and fell sideways. He fell to the ground with a dull 'thud' and rolled onto his back, I hesitated before I walked over to him and knelt beside him. Looking at him now he looked so human and normal I actually felt a pang of guilt. If I save him, I won't be initiated as I'd have to kill a werewolf. but looking at him I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him in cold blood. I felt doubt creep into my heart as I started really thinking about this whole hunters league thing, I mean if this is what we have to do, kill werewolves who haven't done us wrong then I don't know if I still want to join. But my father would be so disappointed. I sighed exasperated and rolled my eyes "sentimental fool" I muttered under my breath as I gripped the arrow tightly and swiftly pulled it out. I took off my grey jersey and made a make shift bandage to cover up his wound.

I walked over to my compound bow and picked it up. I stepped over a couple of protruding roots and glanced back at the beautiful man once more before I headed back in the direction I came.

I retraced my steps carefully and eventually came to where I entered into the forest. I stepped through the gap and saw the black BMW exactly where I last saw it, I walked towards the car and contemplated on what I was going to say to my father.

"Where is the Alfa's head?" asked my father, agitation evident in his voice. I slowly say "Alfa?" genuinely surprised. "So you didn't see the Alfa" he stated more than asked. I thought carefully before I spoke again "no, I didn't see a werewolf" he didn't reply. There was complete silence in the car before I spoke again "you sent me in there alone even though you knew the Alfa was most probably in there too" I said pointing in the direction of the forest "Ella Victoria Slovak I knew you were ready." He said simply with no sign of regret in his voice. I couldn't believe what my father just said, I knew he practised tough love regularly on me but this was going too far. An Alfa is no one to play around expression was cold when I gritted through my teeth "let's go home"

As the trees were passing by in a blur I thought about the boy I shot. Could he be the Alfa? No he's too young usually it takes years for a bade to become an Alfa. But he's eyes were strange not the usual colour of a werewolf but of course I've only seen a werewolf once before and it was a stray omega the lowest ranking werewolf, it had yellow eyes. A bate becomes a Alfa when it defeats the Alfa and eats its heart. I remember my first lesson on werewolves. It was ten years ago, I was nine. I remember my Dad telling me about our family's history and how I come from a long line of werewolf hunters. I remember him telling me all about werewolves; to kill them you have to set it on fire or you have to drive a spear or anything with a point dipped in liquidised wolfs bane into its heart or that werewolves are more aggressive and agitated during full moon and that they can shift into werewolves whenever they want . And now thinking back on everything I did to get here today, it all feels like a waste, I just knew I wouldn't be able to kill something that did no wrong to me.

I was pulled from my reverie when the car stopped. I immediately recognised where we were, we home. I got out the car and slammed the car door shut and walked up the cobblestone pathway leading towards the Victorian styled house. The house was a double story with faded white walls and ivy growing along the walls the window frames and doors where recently painted white making it stand out in contrast to the faded white walls. The door was made of ash wood and a little bigger than a single door. I lifted a small pot plant next to the door and took the key out from under it and slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, I left it open for my father. Most of the house was furnished in dark wood; the floors were made of dark wood and the stairs leading to the second floor was a dark-cherry wood. I walked up the stairs and headed straight for my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I sighed in relief as the familiar scent of strawberry hit my senses I switched on the light and collapsed on my room was much different than the rest of the bed was situated in the middle of my room against the wall it was one of those old fashion four poster beds, the duvet was silver and grey with matching pillow cases, my dressing table was metal painted white with a leaf motif securely holding an oval mirror in place, my walls were painted a light grey colour and my carpet was a dark light wood desk was near to my single door leading to a small balcony overlooking the front garden. I reached for my phone on my bedside table and dialled a familiar number "hey Alison" I said as I lay back down "hey cuz! How did it go? I knew you could do it!" said Alison excitedly "actually i didn't do it-I couldn't do it" "wait what? Hold up, what you mean you couldn't do it?" said Alison in a confused voice "look I'll tell you tomorrow at school K? Sleep tight." I put the phone back on the receiver and got ready for bed.

Okay so tell me what you think, should I continue this story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon light**

Chapter 3

"Ella! Over here" said Alison walking up to me as I got out of my silver jeep "hey Alison, how are you?" I asked as I adjusted my bags strap "I'm good thanks, but about what you told me last night?" she asked persistently I sighed I was prepared for this "well I kind of met this gorgeous guy" I said slowly "really? Where?" asked Alison excitedly "um…well in the woods last night…" I said trying to avoid eye contact with her. She raised an eyebrow expectantly "okay fine so he was a werewolf" I said throwing my hands up in mock surrender. Alison's expression changed to disgust "I can't believe you, this is what we've been training for as long as we can remember and now you're going to turn your back on everything we sand for! You were supposed to kill it!" Said Alison in an angry whisper "he was innocent he did nothing to me!" I yelled not caring who was watching "they killed your mother who was my aunt, they are not innocent!" yelled Alison back. I took in a sharp intake of breath surprised that she brought my mother up but the surprise soon turned into anguish, Alison must have seen that she struck a nerve because her expression changed to regret "look I'm-" "forget it Alison" I said interrupting her apology. I unlocked my car, threw my bag in the passenger seat and drove out the parking lot. I knew I shouldn't skip school but I felt so angry that my decisions weren't rational. I pulled up into my drive way and rested my forehead on the steering wheel before I heard a tip on my car doors window, I looked up and nearly choked on my own spit when I saw who it was. It was the same man from last night, my heart was beating really fast as I slowly opened the door and got out. I glanced around quickly making sure no one was around "are you crazy? What are you doing here? If my dad sees you here-" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my front door I glanced around before getting my key and unlocking the door, I grabbed his hand again and lead him up to my room and locked the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked panicked-my father could turn up any moment for any reason. But all he said was "cute" looking around my room. "Look the sooner you tell me why you're here the sooner I can get back to whatever I was going to do" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"well I came to thank you and my names Derek by the way" he said flipping through a novel on my desk "well your welcome and can you stop touching my stuff _Derek_ how would you like it if I came into your house and started touching your stuff?" I said feeling a little childish. "I'd much rather you touching me" said Derek with a smirk. I looked away feeling my cheeks get slightly warm "well my names Ella and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't just 'drop by' if my father sees you here-he would kill you" I said seriously. He rolled he's eyes before saying "meet me in the woods tonight?" I blinked three times before laughing "and why would I do that?" I asked "because I have some information that might interest you" he said looking at me with he's beautiful jade eyes. I thought about it for a few seconds "fine, where?" I asked "Just behind your house" he said looking in that direction "at 10 o' clock"

Thank you lycan lover for pointing out those spelling mistakes! Constructive criticism is appreciated ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm not sure about continuing this story but if I get at least three reviews telling me to continue then I will! So…REVIEW if you want the story to go on….


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight**

Chapter 5

" if you would just sign this please" said the doctor handing him a form. "Now how did you say this happened again?" asked the doctor making a cast for my foot "well I stepped back and tripped over my dustbin" I said cursing myself for thinking up such a lame excuse. Doctor klutz has been our family doctor for years, every time we had a medical problem we always went straight to her "well good news there's no permanent damage to anything so in about four weeks we will take the cast off" said fitting the cast "do you feel any dis comfort?" she asked "no it fits pretty well" I said glancing at my father who was sitting on one of the chairs across her desk, he's expression was stoic-as usual. "all done!" said "here are some crutches" said the doctor handing the crutches to me "and I'll see you in four weeks okay?" I nodded my head "thank you" I said as we head out her office.

The drive back home was relatively quiet until I was about to get out the car "where were you?" asked my dad in an angry voice. My heart accelerated as a million thoughts went through my head "what do you mean dad I was in my room" I said trying to sound as innocent as I could "don't play that bull shit with me Ella Victoria! I know you snuck out!" 'Shit' I cursed mentally this night has brought me nothing but trouble. "Look dad I don't know what you're talking about, now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep, tomorrow's school" I said as I got my crutches next to me and got out the car.

"urgh" I groaned as my alarm screeched that annoying sound that woke me up every morning. I slammed my hand on the alarm making it shut up. I did my morning routine-with a little difficulty due to the cast around my left foot. I slipped on a denim skirt and a tight long sleeved dark blue jersey, I brushed my long dark brown hair before applying some mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my back pack and crutches before I headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen expecting to see my father sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee but instead I saw a note saying; 'Alison's picking you up' I sighed loudly 'whatever' I thought scrunching the note before throwing it in the trash. I heard a car hoot outside from the drive way so I quickly grabbed an apple before heading out. I locked the door behind me before I walked with my crutches to Alison's silver car. "Hey" said Alison with a smile I smiled at her getting in the car "thanks for picking me up, as you can see I'm out of order for a little while" I said motioning to my left foot "no problem, what happened anyway?" asked Alison backing out the drive way "um I fell over a dustbin" I said sticking to my original lie Alison nodded but didn't look convinced thank god she didn't persist with any further questions. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday" said Alison sincerely "but I still don't agree with you." I closed my eyes and sighed 'when did my life become so hard? Oh right it must've been around the time Derek hale stumbled into my life' I thought "how about we don't talk about this right now?" I suggested Alison nodded "sure thing cuz" she replied.

The day had passed relatively quickly, I nearly screamed for joy as the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. I headed over to Alison's car in the parking lot before a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro pulled up next to me. "need a ride?" asked Derek through he's wined down window "I'd rather walk home thank you very much" I said carrying on walking to Alison's silver car "even with those crutches?" asked Derek driving next to me slowly as I walked. "You're the reason I have to walk with them in the first place!" I said trying to not smile but failed despite the fact that this man offering me a ride home was the cause of all my problems. I stopped walking to Alison's car and pulled out my blackberry from my pocket and quickly sent Alison a message saying I got a lift home before climbing into the passenger seat. "you know" I said looking at his beautiful face "If you wanted to give me a ride home you didn't have to sprain my ankle" Derek laughed and I instantly got goose bumps "lf I remember correctly all I did was take a step towards you before you sprained your ankle" said Derek skipping a red robot. My heart sped up at Derek's fast driving "actually you took two" I said. Derek frowned "what do you mean two?" he asked "I mean, you took two steps towards me that's why I backed away from you and tripped" I said simply crossing my arms over my chest. Derek didn't say anything further so I took the chance to enjoy the fast ride. My house came into view as we turned the corner entering my street, I cringed inwardly when I saw my dad's BMW parked in the drive way "what's wrong?" asked Derek slowing down "I had a fight with my dad…" I said avoiding eye contact with him. I expected Derek to pull up into my drive way but instead he drove right past my white Victorian house. "Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously "you'll see" said Derek as he sped to where ever he was taking me.


	6. Chapter 6

Moon light

Chapter 6

Derek turned into a road leading into the forest. "I think you'll like where I'm taking you" said Derek pulling the car up next to the narrow dirt road about 5 km from the main road. I climbed out the car and looked around, nothing looked familiar "you're not about to kill me right?" I asked laughing nervously. Derek chuckled "no I'm not about to kill you, I promise" he said smiling. I nodded and followed him into the forest. "it's not far from here" said Derek after walking through the dense forest for about ten minutes "good" I said panting slightly "you're not tired already are you?" asked Derek. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at his back "you're not the one with a cask on your foot now are you?" I said. "Were here" said Derek a few minutes later taking my hand and leading me into a small meadow-I immediately recognised it "you took me to the place I shot you?" I asked with my mouth agape Derek laughed and I softly cursed myself for liking the sound. "Well it was where I first met you" said Derek.

I walked to the middle of the small meadow and looked around, the trees enclosed around the meadow creating a fence/barrier, the grass was plush green with purple and white flowers scattered everywhere and only a little light shone through the top of the trees. "Well its beautiful" I said turning back to face Derek "I'm glad you like it" said Derek taking a step towards me. My heart fluttered as he took another step towards me, my eyes lowered to he's chest and every time he moved or flexed a muscle you could see the movement ripple under his tight shirt, I licked my lips unconsciously before flicking my eyes back up to his perfectly sculptured face. I slowly took a step towards him and stopped inches from him, I looked up at him and gasped as he's lips crushed against mine in a burning kiss, he wrapped he's arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. He flicked he's tongue against my lips asking for entrance and I complied. He explored every inch of my mouth and softly bit my lip before sucking it. I inhaled through my nose and smelt the delicious smell of musk and cinnamon along with the sweet smell of the meadow, I moaned into Derek's mouth and _**almost**_ regretted it as he crushed me painfully closer to him and kissed me even more fiercely than before. I tangled my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around he's waist as he lifted me up against him. Derek growled a guttural sound which brought forth a small moan from me. Derek slowly lowered himself to his knees with me still wrapped around he's waist. He slid he's hands down my side and rested them on my hips. My eyes flew open and I scrambled back as I felt his huge erection press against my thigh. I looked away trying to calm myself as looking at him wouldn't help me get back under control. Derek cleared his throat "I'm sorry" he said with he's eyes still closed. I frowned and slowly crawled towards him again, I cupped his face "it's okay" I whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight

Chapter 7

I opened the cherry blossom scented shampoo and lathered it into my hair before rinsing it and doing the same to the conditioner. I closed my eyes and sighed just thinking about the kiss made me aroused "this is bad" I said aloud turning off the shower. I quickly dried myself off before getting a pair of short denim shorts out and a plain dark blue shirt, I slipped on my comfy denim tomy's and walked over to my dresser and sat down, I blow dried my long brown hair and applied some make up. I grabbed my back pack and my cell, I walked out my room and down the short passage to the stairs and went down to the kitchen. "Morning dad" I greeted as I grabbed the orange juice out the fridge and poured me a glass "morning" said my father "I'm taking you to school are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, finishing the orange juice before putting the glass in the sink "ready" I said walking out to my father's BMW.

"Hey! Ella! Over here!" yelled Alison beckoning me towards her and Olivia. "Hay guys" I greeted "where's Jackson?" I asked Olivia "at a lacrosse meeting" pouted Olivia "who did you go home with yesterday? And can I take you home today or are you going with your 'friend'?" asked Alison curiously "oh, no you can take me home today thanks" I said looking around for something to distract Alison off the subject with. I smirked when I saw the perfect distracter "hey Scott!" I yelled "come here" Scott ran over towards us flustered "hey every one" greeted Scott "Alison just told me that her date for Friday night just let her down so how would you like to go with her instead?" I asked smirking as Alison chocked on her morning coffee "uh yeah I'd love to" said Scott with a huge stuiped grin on his face. I rolled my eyes "great, see you dorks later" I said with a smile before leaving for class "see you later" yelled Alison and Olivia in unison. I walked down the corridor in a little hurry as the bell rang 5 minutes ago thanking my lucky stars that my foot felt a hundred times better. "Hello" said a familiar voice behind me. My cheeks flushed as images of the last time we were together flashed through my mind. "What brings you here?" I asked turning around "you" he said smirking "well I'm really late for class, I have to go-" Derek cut me off with a kiss that set my insides alight "I really have to go" I said pushing my hands flat against his chest "okay, but let me take you home this afternoon" he whispered in my ear "you can't, Alison is already suspicious, let me meet you somewhere?" I asked "meet me outside tonight, outside your house" he said "I can't sneak out" I whispered indicating towards my foot "wait for me in your room, make sure your door is locked" he whispered in my ear again making my ear tingle.

The classes passed by in a blur and the next thing I knew I was walking towards Alison's car "hop in" said Alison opening the passenger door. "Thanks for the ride cuz" I said giving her an awkward hug before getting out the car and heading up the coble path way. I dropped the back pack by the entrance of my door before heading over to the French doors and opening them I sighed as the cool breeze swept over my hot face.

"Dessert was great, thanks dad. I think I'm gona turn in early tonight I have a long day tomorrow" I yelled as I made my way up the cherry wood stairs. I locked the door and quickly showered; I slipped into a comfy black sweater and brushed my wet hair out. There was a soft rustle outside before Derek walked through my balcony door looking as if he does this every day "you came" I said getting up from my dressing tables bench and slowly walked over to him "of course, I was the one who suggested it" aid Derek walking towards me slowly too. "if we get caught…" I whispered still walking slowly towards him "I can hear everything that's happening down stairs, we won't get caught" whispered Derek inches from my lips "good" I replied running my hands up his muscled chest before cupping his face and pulling him down towards me. Our lips met and we instantly gave into the familiar passionate rhythm. He picked me up and laid me on the bed gently "tell me about you" whispered Derek hoarsely between kissing my neck "well… what do you want to know?" I asked breathlessly "where is your mother?" asked Derek kissing butterfly kisses down my jaw but instantly stopped when he felt me stiffen "if you don't want to talk about it-""my mother died when I was 12" I said interrupting him "what happened?" he asked slowly "well, my father said she was attacked by a werewolf and died" I said remembering the day my father sat me in the kitchen and told me my mother had died from a werewolf attack, it was the main reason I trained so hard to be a hunter. "I'm sorry about your mother" said Derek looking me straight in the eyes "why are you sorry?" I whispered "because not all were wolves are mindless beasts" he said lying on his side next to me "you don't need to defend yourself, I know you're not like the others, otherwise you wouldn't be on my bed right now" I said smirking, Derek chuckled. "it's your turn to tell me about you" I said "well I'm the alpha of a werewolf pack and my name's Derek Hale, I hate cats and I live at the Hale residence up in the forest" said Derek "what's your favourite colour?" I asked "blue" he said laying back with his hands behind his head "what's your favourite food?" I asked feeling a little silly for asking him these cliché questions, but I really wanted to know everything about him "steak, what's yours?" asked Derek "sushi" I replied Derek wrinkled his nose "steak is way better" said Derek in a matter of fact tone. I laughed. "Derek?" I asked after a few minutes of silence "what's wrong?" he asked getting up onto his elbows "I need you to be honest with me, can you do that?" I asked seriously "yes, what's wrong?" he asked "I need to know why you're in my room right now, I really do want to believe that we have some 'special' connection but let's face the facts, I'm from a family of hunters and you're not just a normal werewolf but a freaking Alpha and that leads me to think that you have some hidden agenda." Derek chuckled "you wouldn't believe me if I told you so let me show you. Derek took off his shirt and cut a small gash across his chest "drink and you will see everything" said Derek gently. I slowly leaned in towards him and licked his blood running down his hard abs. I saw pictures of when Derek first saw me in the forest from his point of view till now and I could feel his emotions-so many emotions! It made me want to cry in joy as I felt these emotions pulsate through my being I was brought back to reality by Derek's soft hot lips on mine. It took me a few seconds to notice I was crying "why?" was all I managed to croak. Derek looked away, I thought he wasn't going to answer me but he looked back at me and whispered "I don't know."

I love reviews! And don't worry everything will be explained in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon light

Chapter 8

_**4 weeks later**_

I was still a little shaken up about what happened four weeks ago when Derek gave me some of his blood which lead me to see those pictures and emotions about me from his point of view. I hadn't seen Derek for the past few weeks which was my fault because I have been avoiding him like a plague; the emotions I felt for that split second when he's blood entered my mouth made me a little nervous, yes, I have unusually strong feelings for a person I just met but what I felt from Derek was pretty over whelming. "Well, how does your foot feel?" asked doctor kaulitz pulling me from my reverie "oh, it feels great, thanks. "I'm just glad the casts off" I said moving my foot around "call me if you experience any pain in your foot" she said as she handed me my shoe "thanks again doc" I said hopping of the examining table.

"Ella, we have a meeting tonight with the hunters league, be ready by 6" said my dad just as I was about to head up stairs "okay, what's the meeting about?" I asked "you'll see tonight, now go get dressed you only have an hour" said my dad walking into the kitchen probably to make coffee.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple tank top quickly slipping it on before putting on my knee high boots and tying my hair into a pony. I grabbed my cell and checked the time, 5:50. "Okay dad I'm ready" I called coming down the stairs. "It's about bloody time" grumbled my dad coming out the kitchen with the car and house keys in his hand.

We pulled up next to the Argents house. I got out the BMW and shut the door with a 'click' I looked around; there were far more cars than usual. "Hi Allen" said miss's Argent pulling my dad in for a hug "how are you?" asked my dad "I'm good thank you, I swear every time I see you your more beautiful" said miss's Argent turning to face me "thank you, you two" I said with a wink "where's Alison?" I asked looking around scanning the crowd looking for a familiar mob of brown hair "oh you'll see her down stairs, the meetings about to start" she said

We all gathered around downstairs in the basement as we do every time we have a 'meeting'. I spotted Alison standing next to her dad in the centre of the basement "thank you for coming, were gathered here because I think there's a few werewolves in beacon hills that need to be silenced, permanently. All in favour for Derek hale and his pack to be killed raise your hand" said Mr Argent. Everybody raised their hands so I quickly raised mine as to not draw any attention to me. Alison looked me dead in the eyes giving me that i-told-you-it-was-a-bad-idea look. "Good we attack he's nest tomorrow night" said Mr Argent "make sure you're ready, we attack at 10 o clock"

It wasn't long after Mr Argent gave his speech that we left. My heart was hammering in my chest as we neared home-I had to tell Derek what was going to happen tomorrow night. The funny thing is I don't feel any regret or shame as I thought about telling Derek what the hunters were planning. "Night dad, see you tomorrow" I said faking a yawn "get plenty of sleep, tomorrow's a big day" he said with a smile.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it sighing. I opened my French doors and walked out onto the balcony and immediately spotted what I was looking for; stepping out from behind a tree shone luminous green eyes "I need to talk to you" I whispered and a few seconds later he climbed over my balcony railing. I walked inside with Derek following me closely "the hunters are planning an attack against you and your pack, tomorrow night at your 'nest'" I whispered urgently.

So,Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Moon light

Thanks for your feedback guys! I'm updating regularly because I'm going on holiday soon.

Chapter 9

"Thank you for telling me" said Derek in an expressionless voice before turning around and jumping off the balcony quietly. I wanted to call out his name and tell him to stop but this conversation just reminded us both on which side of the fence we were on. While I showered I contemplated on what to do, I couldn't just sit back and watch as innocent people were about to be murdered. By the time my head hit the pillow I knew exactly what I was going to do, I was going to help Derek.

"Good thing todays Friday, that way you can help us tonight kill Derek's pack" said my dad cheerfully. I cringed inwardly 'how could someone be so happy to kill people who could be innocent' "were leaving half past nine, be equipped and ready by then" he said "yeah sure thing dad, I have to go, see you around" I said before grabbing my back pack and getting into my car.

I was heading for school but made a sharp U-turn and went in the forests direction. I was deciding on whether to go look for Derek at the meadow or at his house when I saw smoke coming from the woods. I followed the smoke and drove faster when I saw it was coming in the direction of the hale manor. I sped up the drive way and what I saw made my blood run cold, before me was the huge beautiful house of the hale family on fire. I climbed out the car and ran towards the house "Derek!" I screamed in a panic, I could hear screams of agony coming from inside the house. I didn't know what I was doing until I burst through the front door and coughed from the black smoke surrounding the air making it impossible to breath but hearing a little boy scream for help made me forget about the smoke, fire and the lack of oxygen and a different kind of instinct kicked in one I've never felt before and I ran in the direction of the little boys voice crying for help. I tried opening the door but the bolt burnt my hands from the extreme heat "stand back!" I screamed before I kicked the door down and ran inside, there was a little boy with black hair and blue eyes with dirty tear stains running down his cheek with a scared expression. I ran over to the boy and picked him up and cradled him protecting him from the fire that nearly engulfed the whole room. I ran outside and put him in my car far away from the house that was burning down "where is Derek?" I asked the little boy "dewick is there" said the little boy pointing to the top floor "okay sweet heart, stay here" I said turning to run back to the house "no! plweese don't leave me!" cried the little boy "I will be back, I promise" I said before running back into the house making my way up the stairs in a blur.

"Derek!" I screamed again but instead of him replying a female replied "please help me! I'm stuck!" shouted a panicked girl from one of the rooms. I kicked down the door instead of opening it because my hands were badly burnt on the inside. I ran into the room and saw a girl with brown hair under a huge beam. "Hang on!" I shouted as I ran back outside the room and grabbed a long piece of wood, flinching as my hands stung even more. I stuck the end of the piece of wood under the beam and used it as a lever to hold up the beam long enough for the girl to get out from under it "do you know where Derek is?" I asked frantically "he isn't here" she said "who else is here?" I asked "my cousin and my little brother as well as my mother and my uncle" she said frantically running out the room "I've got one little boy, he's safe" I said running after her "where is your little brothers room?" I asked "down there she said pointing to the other room next to the one where I found the other little boy "I'll get him you get your uncle and your mother" I said running down the stairs. I looked around trying to find something that could put out the fire blocking my way to the door I saw a pot plant and grabbed it and dumbed it on the fire, it was enough for me to get to the door I yanked it open and cried out as my hand was even more burnt. I stumbled into the room and coughed as the fire was dominant in this room. I spotted a figure lying on the floor and ran to it and picked it up before running out the door of the room and out the house coughing. I tried to supress a coughing fit as I felt for the little boys pulse. My heart skipped a beat in relief as I felt a pulse but it was so faint I immediately started CPR. "Mommy?" asked the little boy in confusion after coughing up some blood "no sweetie, my names Ella, I'm a friend of Derek, you're okay now" I said lifting him up and walking to the car. I put the little boy in the passenger seat next to the other boy before heading back to the house I walked into the house and wanted to turn back; there was fire and black smoke everywhere, I took a few steps forward but gasped as I vomited blood onto the wooden floors, my throat was burning so much I nearly screamed-but instead of screaming I started coughing and the more I coughed the more blood came up, tears from the smoke and pain blurred my sight. But someone wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me get outside.

"Derek's on his way, and so is the fire brigade" said the brown headed girl as we stumbled towards my car "why wasn't the fire brigade here earlier?" was all I managed to croak before I gave into a darkness that looked like black smoke.

"Beep beep beep beep" from a heart monitor machine was what woke me up from a dreamless slumber I looked around the hospital room disorientated before all the memories of the house on fire came flooding back to me. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor increase as I remembered what happened, I prayed it was a dream but my hands wrapped in bandages with a piercing pain radiating off the inside of my hands was evidence of what happened. A few seconds later doctor Kaulitz and two nurses followed by my father came flooding through the door "Ella please lie back and try to be calm" said doctor Kaulitz as she injected something into arm. I tried saying something but my mouth wouldn't move five seconds later a sudden drowsiness overcame me making my eyes close and fall asleep again, I wanted to ask my father how could he do this. "She's in stable condition, but she will have to stay another week or so" "I didn't know she would try and save them!" "…Derek stopped by earlier…" all I heard was bits and pieces of conversation's as I slipped in and out of conscious, but it was enough for me to understand.

I grabbed my clothes and quickly put those on and opened the door making sure no one was there before walking down the hall; luckily it was night so it was quite empty. As soon as I was outside I started running, I didn't know where but all I knew was that I had to get away. Tears started streaming down my face which made me run faster but I slowed down as sobs wracked my body. Everybody who I thought I knew turned out to be the opposite; my family were monsters who would burn innocent people alive with no remorse.

"Ella" said Derek coming out from the trees walking over to me next to the deserted road "Ella the hunters that were watching you just told your father that you left the hospital, do you want to go back with them or do you want to come with me?" he asked. My mind overflowed with thoughts and emotions but I knew I could never go back to my family knowing what I knew so I did the only thing that felt right and said "yes…"

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight**

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you again" said Derek as he lay me down on an old couch and got down on one knee "you would have done the same for me" I said Derek took both my hands and slowly un-wrapped the bandages "does it still hurt badly?" he murmured and I nodded slowly as my palms stung. Derek softly kissed the inside of my right hand and a warm tingly sensation spread around my palm taking away the stinging pain, he did the same to my left palm. "What did you do?" I asked surprised "I just took away the pain" he said. He's left hand cupped my jaw as he slowly moved towards me until our lips brushed against each other, my eyes slid shut and I attentively traced the outline of his lips, Derek gently captured my tongue between his teeth before sucking it "Ella!" exclaimed a little boy happily, I immediately broke away Derek and looked at the little boy standing in the door way. It was Derek's little cousin "hey there" I said smiling warmly I really was relieved to see he was okay "dewick what were you doing to Ella?" asked the little boy confused as he walked into the room and plopped next to Ella on the couch. Derek coughed "Jake, someday you'll understand" he said. The little boy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek, Jake went bright red and sprang off the couch and ran out the room. Derek and I laughed after our laughter died down I asked him where we were "were at a friend's house" he said "how many people died in the fire?" I asked flinching "my uncle…" he said looking away. I gently tugged his elbow towards me making him sit next to me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his chest and lay my head on his shoulder in silent comfort.

"Who's this?" asked a blonde girl haughtily waking me up from my light slumber on Derek's shoulder "this Erica, is my girlfriend" said Derek narrowing his eyes at her "does your girlfriend have a name?" Asked Erica crossing her arms under her chest. I slowly raised my eyebrow this girl had a serious attitude problem, I got up before Derek could reply and put on one of my sexiest smile "hi I'm Ella, Derek's girlfriend" I added that last part with a smirk "eventually Derek is going to get tired of your pretty face" said Erica in a sneer, I laughed "well were just going to have to wait and see now won't we?" I said "you can leave, Erica" said Derek in a bored tone lying on the couch. Erica stomped out the room and shot me a death glare. "I don't think she likes me" I said with a smirk as I walked towards him lying very sexily on the couch "I don't like her, so it makes it even then" said Derek folding his arms behind his head as a pillow. "I guess" I whispered getting on top of him straddling his hips "who's in the house?" I asked curiously inspecting the old living room "just twenty four werewolves" he said casually, my eyes bulged in shock "your pack is that big?" I asked really surprised "yes" he said with a slight smile "how did you keep them under the hunters radar?" I asked curiously "I just told them to keep a low profile" he said "so what do we do now?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulder "I was thinking we should go to your house, so you can fetch a few things, were leaving beacon hills" said Derek resting his hands on my hips. My cheeks flushed red and my breathing quickened "were leaving?" I stated more than asked "the hunters are becoming more aggressive and we can't afford another incident" said Derek sitting up with me still on his lap. I nodded and pecked him gently on the lips "let get this over with."

I clung to Derek as he climbed up my wall and over my balcony railing "I won't belong" I whispered as I entered my familiar room I grabbed a bag on top of my cupboard and stuffed clothes, shoes and toiletries in there. I turned to Derek after I managed to close my bag "what's wrong?" I asked as I saw him kneeling on the floor "there's wolfsbayne under this floor board" he said trying to lift the floor board up. I got my pocket knife out and lifted the floor board. Inside was a little book and a necklace wrapped in strings of wolfsbayne, I glanced at Derek and saw he's eyes glowing bright red. I grabbed the book and necklace and un-wrapped the wolsbayne from it and threw the strings of wolfsbayne away. I sat on my bed and ran my fingers over the black leather cover with a golden motif of leaves, I turned the first page and read _Victoria Argent _"it's my mother's" I whispered staring at the neatly written name "is it a journal?" asked Derek "I donno" I said flipping to the next page '_my beautiful Ella, if you are reading this then I have let you in this world alone, and for that I am so sorry. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. What I am about to tell you is truth, you are my daughter and I believe you deserve to know the truth. When I was twenty I met a beautiful young man named James Cowan, we spent a wonderful night together and soon after we fell in love. Our relationship didn't last long as I as well as my father-your grandfather soon found out that he was a werewolf, your grandfather suggested an ultimatum- If I married henry Slovak he would spare James life, I agreed. A month later I married henry and had you 9 months later. I managed to convince henry that you were his child, which you were not, you were James daughter which was confirmed when you were four years old you shifted into a wolf. For your own safety I took you to a close friend who performed somewhat of a spell to hide your true identity, with this book came a necklace with a sapphire on it. Once you put on this necklace your true nature will come forth. I'm so sorry my sweet Ella for making you live a lie but it was the only way I could protect you. I love you so much never forget that-love Victoria. _

I stared blankly at the page for a minute before whispering "this can't be true"Derek gently took the book out of my hands and read it "it's not impossible" he said slowly "are you sure you read it properly?" I asked looking up at him "there's something I have to tell you" he said to me sitting down next to me "the day I met you a mark symbolising a crescent moon formed at the base of my neck, it's said that a mark appears once you have imprinted on someone, I didn't believe it until I checked your neck and found the same mark, what I'm trying to say to you is that I've imprinted on you" said Derek clenching his jaw waiting for my response. I slowly took in what he just told me "what does it mean when you've imprinted on someone?" I asked feeling a little dizzy "it means I can only have cubs with you" he stuttered "what do you mean?" I asked confused "exactly what I said, only you can-you know" he said stuttering again and looking away "only you can make me come" he finished. My eyes went wide in understanding and the next thing I knew, I fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Moonlight

Chapter 11

"This is most peculiar" whispered a female British accent just as I slowly came to conscious. "Mother, do you mind if we continue this conversation later?" asked Derek "yes, yes of course, I have to check up on your niece any way" said the British female, who I presumed was Derek's mother. I opened my eyes just as the door shut; Derek walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed resting his elbows on his knees. I sat up slowly and cringed when the bed squeaked loudly; I glanced at the window and noted it was dark. "How long have I been out?" I asked cautiously "not long" he replied. I waited a few minutes for him to break the un easiness in the room but after ten minutes I made the first move and gently touched him on the shoulder "what's wrong" I asked getting onto my knees behind him. He shrugged and kept quiet. "Please tell me" I urged softly. Derek sighed "I told my mom everything and she told me she knew James, your father. He was murdered by hunters seventeen years ago" He said turning around to face me. I looked at him expressionlessly "I never knew him, Derek." The flash of bright blue caught my attention; in Derek's right hand was the necklace. "I cannot cry for someone I never knew, but I can avenge him" I said taking the necklace out of his hands. I got up from the bed and walked over to the tall window, the moon was in full view. I clipped the necklace behind my neck, the sapphire started turning white before changing into a see through crystal. I gasped loudly as a burning sensation progressed throughout my entire body. My legs flailed and just as I was about to hit the floor a pair of firm arms wrapped around me from behind keeping me steady. My whole body felt like it was morphing into something else. I kept gasping for air as pain kept on surging through my very being.

After what I estimated around two hours the pain finally receded, I closed my eyes and rested my head against Derek's muscular chest; my eyes flew open when Derek's heart beat resounded loudly in my ears. Derek chuckled softly "your senses are heightened as well as your emotions" said Derek softly in my ear causing Goosebumps to erupt on my skin. "what do you mean my senses are heightened" I asked curiously "like touch" said Derek trailing a finger down my spine making my arch my back "and taste" he murmured flicking his tongue against my lips asking for entrance, I slowly opened my mouth and the battle for dominance began immediately, Derek tasted of ginger and cinnamon. My breathing increased tenfold "I want you" said Derek hoarsely, I opened my eyes to look at him and tell him I wanted him too but his shocked expression silenced me "your eyes" he whispered. I leapt to my feet and ran to the mirror hanging on the wall next to the door. I sucked in a breath when I saw my eyes were a light grey. "Well I guess it makes sense since my eyes were a birth defect" I said releasing my pent up breath. I sighed in relief at the distraction because two more minutes and I would have been on my back. "Are you hungry?" asked Derek, now that he mentioned it I was starving "yes actually" I replied slowly wrapping my hands around his neck "good because my mother's just finished making dinner" said Derek encircling his arm around my waist.

Please review!


End file.
